1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs and related seating systems.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Chairs have provided people with a support for sitting for centuries. Such chairs are available in a myriad of styles, designs, and with various features. One chair that is often used outdoors is the so-called Adirondack chair, which was developed by Thomas Lee and Harry Bunnell in the Adirondack Mountains area of New York around the turn of the 19th to the 20th century. Adirondack chairs are often made of wood, having something of a “rustic” appearance, and may include a high back and/or wide armrests.